


Baby You Struck Me Like A Lightning Bolt

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluffieness of my two favorite Bolt Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flu Bug

Ondrej comes home from his regular morning run to see Tyler still sleeping. Usually he’s up by now, starting coffee or in the shower. But today the apartment is still silent, even the dog can’t be found. He’s about to shout out he’s home, to get Tyler awake if he isn’t already, when he hears a wounded whine from their bedroom.

He proceeds towards there room where he finds Tyler, face first into the pillow, blankets kicked all over the bed, grumbling quietly. When he hears Ondrej come in he turns his head a bit but groans in pain. Ondrej can see how awful he feels all over him. He looks like death frankly.

“I feel like shit.” He whines. Ondrej sighs and comes to sit at the side of the bed. He puts his hand on Tyler’s forehead and sighs again. He’s hotter than a furnace.

“I think someone caught that flu bug from Valtteri.” He tells Tyler. But it wasn’t just Val, almost half the team had gotten the bug. First Cally then Stammer and Jo, then Bish and Coburn and last week Carle, Garrison and Cedric had it. Now Val was the latest case, well now Tyler was the real latest case.

“I don’t get sick.” Tyler mumbles into the pillow. Ondrej sighs and runs his hand through his boyfriend’s sweaty hair.

“You do now apparently. I’ll go get you some juice.”

“Apple please!” Tyler shouts after he gets up. When he returns from the kitchen Tyler’s laying on his back now, face beat red and sniffling like a dog near human food. He almost got his arms over his tummy, obviously nauseous, probably just from rolling over.

“Sit up I don’t want you to choke.” He says pulls Tyler’s pillows up. Tyler sighs and attempts to sit up but doesn’t get too far. Ondrej relents and hands him his juice which Tyler sips at until it’s only half full. He sets the cup on the bed side table while Tyler slides right back down the bed.

“You want to go back to sleep while I go to skate?”

“There’s practice today?” Tyler asks, looking like he’s about to sulk because he doesn’t want to miss it.

“No, optional. Would you rather I stay here?”

Tyler nods and reaches his arms up like a child trying to get what they want. Ondrej rolls his eyes but crawls back under the covers and pulls Tyler into his arms. Tyler falls back asleep pretty quickly so Ondrej mostly just hums to himself and thinks about plays he wants to work on for the Rangers, ones that he knows will benefit he, Tyler and Nikita until he himself falls back asleep.

The next morning at practice when they both show up with runny noses and bed head Stammer can’t stop himself from laughing.


	2. Puppy Palat

“Please,’ Tyler begs again as Onderj picks up their plates from dinner, take out Chinese food of course. Like either of them was really going to cook.

“We don’t need a dog. Will never have time to play with it or take care of him.”

“I’ll always play with him!” Tyler whines “I want a puppy so bad I’ll even name him Lightning after the team.”

“And when he needs walking after a game where you were boarded constantly are you going to take him or is that my responsibility?”

“I’m not that lazy. Just think how awesome it’ll be. We can get him a mini Bolts jersey and teach him to do really awesome trick and I’ll have a cuddle buddy for when you leave me for your early morning runs.” He says coming up behind Ondrej and wrapping his arms around his middle, snuggling into his back as Ondrej rinses there dishes. He sighs because he knows he’s giving in, there’s no way he could bare to let Tyler not have this puppy he wants so badly.

“Will talk about it more tomorrow okay?” He says turning around and wrapping himself around Tyler as well. He nods, knowing he’s won the argument, and then let’s go to go off and do his own thing while Ondrej cleans.

Tyler does forget about it for a few days, mostly focused on the Bolts securing there playoff position and locking their birth. But after they’ve clinched and Hedman takes the boys out for some drinks he remembers it again. He comes back to the booth after ding some more shots with Nikita and slides in beside Ondrej, leaning into his side and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Can we go look at puppies tomorrow?”

“Puppies?”

“You said we could.” Tyler says, dragging out the ‘ould’ in could.

“I thought you had forgotten about that by now.”

“Well I did until Nikita said something about his beagle and then I was like ‘I want a dog, I should ask my boyfriend’ and then I was like ‘wait I did ask him why don’t I have a puppy yet?’ and then here I am to ask you now, why I don’t have my puppy yet?”

Ondrej sighs and then turns his head to look at Tyler “Will go when were back from Boston okay?”

Tyler nods “We better or I’m going to get you back this time.”

Ondrej snorts and as Tyler goes to grab his beer he slides it out of the way “I think you’ve had enough. I don’t want you to start plotting my murder or anything.”

The moment they get off the plane from Boston Tyler’s driving to the pound instead of back to their apartment like Ondrej would prefer. He knows there getting the dog by now but he would have liked to at least shower and unpack before they went. But he feels he should keep his promise this time, already putting it off long enough.

When they arrive at the pound they talk to one of the volunteers there and Ondrej explains there situation, how they aren’t around a lot and need a dog that’s good with that. She takes them into a back room where there’s a ton of mix breed little puppies rolling around all over each other in a cage and tells them to take as long as they’d like looking at them.

“Oh my god I want them all!” Tyler exclaims the second she leaves, crouching down to pet them all. Ondrej does the same, sitting down on his knees so he can play with the puppies as well.

After what seems like an hour but was only about 30 minutes Tyler finally is down to two puppies to chose between, one that’s dark brown and fluffy with some darker black spots on his coat and then a white cocker spaniel looking thing, who will not stop licking Ondrej’s face.

“We should just get both.” He tells Tyler, who turns to look at him shocked.

“Really?”

“Well were never going to decide and I’m sure they’ll keep each other company then.”

So they get both the puppies. Tyler names the white one Lightning and the dark one Thunder after the team.


	3. Not So Chef Palat

Tyler’s usually the one who cooks, he’s just better at it. He learned a lot from Home Ec growing up what can he say.

Ondrej doesn’t cook. Ever since they moved in together either Tyler cooks, they get take out or go to a restaurant, or they go to Cally’s and hope him wife won’t mind them mooching off them.

(Usually she doesn’t but when they bring Cedric and he literally eats all the food in their house they have to promise not to bring him again without invite)

This is why Tyler’s shocked when he comes home from video games at Stammer’s to find Ondrej in front of the stove.

“Are you cooking?” He asks nervously, hoping there isn’t about to be a fire started the night before game day.

“I’m trying to. I’ve had to call Alex 3 times already to make sure I’m doing this right. If he says I didn’t know how to turn on the stove he’s lying.”

Tyler snorts “I doubt that the most I’ve ever seen you prepare food is taking a salad out of the fridge at Cally’s that you didn’t even make.”

Ondrej flushes a little “Well I’m learning now.”

“Why?”

“Because...”

“Because?”

“I wanted to do something special, for you. You’ve been playing really hard for the team since we got into the playoffs; I just want you to know how much I appreciate it.”

That’s really sweet Tyler thinks to himself before walking up beside his boyfriend and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks cutie. I really do appreciate it.”

Honestly the food isn’t much better the Stammers, which is pretty mediocre itself but he lies and says it’s delicious because it’s really the thought that counts.

Thankfully it doesn’t catch on and a week later when he finds Ondrej’s burnt 5 pieces of toast in a row he knows there probably won’t be a return of ‘Chief Palat’ anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing more and adding it on to this let me know if you think I should! Also I got like 6 more fics done this week so I'll b posting some of them this week as well!


End file.
